El reencuentro
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Después de años separados, Jake Long y Rose vuelven a encontrarse. Tras haber dejado atrás los secretos, los peligros y riegos... ¿Podrán por fin tener el final feliz que siempre habían deseado?


_Antes de comenzar me gustaría aclarar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Disney._

 _American Dragon era una de mis series favoritas cuando era pequeño, y siempre había querido escribir un fanfic sobre ella, espero que les guste._

 _Es one-shoot. No hay más que un capítulo._

* * *

El dragón oscuro reía con malicia mientras hacía brotar de sus garras todo su poder maligno. Todos los presentes, lo miraban con rabia y frustración, pero también con temor. Parecía que, después de todo al final iba a lograr su meta, la conquista del mundo, su poder no podía ser superado ni siquiera si todos los dragones unían sus fuerzas.

"¿No hay nadie capaz de desafiarme?" preguntó el villano con retórica, sabía de sobra que la respuesta era "no".

Pero sin previo aviso, una chica humana con asombrosas habilidades de ninja apareció y lo golpeó en el rostro aturdiéndolo, para a continuación tirarle de la oreja izquierda, un punto débil común a todos los dragones.

Todos los presentes se habían quedados boquiabiertos, no tanto porque aquella chica hubiese aparecido súbitamente, más bien por su eficiente estilo de lucha contra nada más y nada menos el dragón oscuro. El corazón de Jake Long, el dragón americano, comenzó a latir velozmente; claro que conocía a aquella chica, era Rose.

 _Rose era una chica que nació con la marca de los cazadores, aquella había sido la razón por la cual fue raptada y entrenada toda su vida para matar dragones; o al menos así había sido hasta que se enamoró de Jake, momento en el cual había traicionado a los cazadores para ponerse de su lado… desgraciadamente, tras hacerse los cazadores con las calaveras mágicas, Rose pidió la destrucción de todos ellos, incluyéndola, para que el mundo estuviera a salvo; en el último momento, Jake logró pedir como deseo que ella nunca hubiese sido raptada. En aquel momento, una nueva dimensión fue creada, Rose olvidó prácticamente todo y pudo tener una vida feliz; ella y sus padres se habían ido a Hong Kong y ella y Jake no se habían vuelto a ver… hasta ese momento, cuando Jake estaba en el mismo lugar de vacaciones familiares que se habían visto interrumpidas con la aparición del dragón oscuro._

Jake no lograba entender cómo Rose había vuelto a recordar, cuando trató de contactar con ella por primera vez después de su separación ella le había dejado claro que no se acordaba de nada… pero se alegraba mucho de que fuera así; rápidamente se lanzó a la batalla para ayudarla; en aquellos momentos le daba igual el poder del dragón oscuro. El villano pronto se recuperó de su sorpresa inicial y comenzó a plantarle cara a aquella ex cazadora. Usando su cuerpo trató de aplastarla, pero ella rodó por el suelo esquivándolo.

En aquellos momentos, el templo donde el dragón oscuro los había atacado comenzó a desaparecer, no era un lugar normal, solo aparecía cada mil años. Todos los presentes se apresuraron a escapar, a excepción de Rose y el Dragón Oscuro, los cuales estaban enzarzados en una igualada y cruenta batalla. El villano estaba tan empeñado en acabar con su adversaria, que sin darse cuenta se había cargado el soporte de la construcción, haciendo que el templo se viniera abajo, ambos se habían quedado atrapados bajo los escombros, parecía que los dos desaparecerían… pero Jake pese a las advertencias había decidido volver para rescatarla. El dragón americano tiró con fuerza del pilar que tenía atrapada a Rose, pero este no parecía moverse.

"¡Jake, ya es tarde!" le advirtió Rose.

Ella lo amaba, y no deseaba que se quedara atrapado por su culpa… pero Jake no la escuchó y siguió tirando hasta que, finalmente pudo retirar el pilar.

El Dragón Oscuro retiró algunos escombros que lo tenían atrapado, pero aun así no era suficiente para escapar; no obstante, pudo ver como el dragón americano cargaba con la ex cazadora en brazos y echaba a volar. Usando sus fuerzas, el malvado logró atrapar a Jake impidiendo su huida, estaba dispuesto a llevárselo consigo en su encierro de mil años… pero no, no lo logró, porque haciendo uso de su lanza de cazadora, Rose rebanó la parte del villano que lo retenía, permitiéndoles la huida.

Fuera, todos los dragones celebraron la victoria, estaban a salvo, la pesadilla del Dragón Oscuro se había acabado durante por lo menos dos mil años, y para entonces estarían preparados.

Pero Jake todavía tenía una duda.

"Rose, ¿Cómo me recuerdas?"

La ex cazadora le enseñó una fotografía arrugada, eran ellos dos, estaban juntos. Se la habían hecho hace aproximadamente un año, en un baile escolar… y ni siquiera debería existir porque eso jamás había sucedido en la dimensión creada por el deseo de Jake… pero de una manera u otra, aquella fotografía había hecho que Rose se acordara de todo.

Los siguientes días de las vacaciones en Hong Kong, Jake decidió compensar el tiempo que había pasado lejos de Rose, la cual ahora que se acordaba, también quería estar con él. Daban paseos, iban cogidos de la mano, y permanecían juntos hasta muy tarde.

Pero inevitablemente el tiempo se acabó, y llegó el momento de la separación… después de hablar detenidamente en qué iban a quedar, decidieron que una relación a distancia iba a ser muy difícil de llevar, así que decidieron quedar como amigos lejanos, aunque en el fondo de su corazón siempre albergaron la duda sobre qué hubiera pasado si hubieran elegido la otra opción.

 **6 años después**

 **Septiembre 2013**

Jake Long se había vuelto mucho más maduro después de todo, ahora dominaba a la perfección sus poderes de dragón, además había seguido adelante con todas sus responsabilidades, hasta conseguir lo que parecía imposible: graduarse en la Universidad. No iba a ser fácil compaginar la vida de dragón y la de estudiante universitario al mismo tiempo, pero Jake Long deseaba intentarlo. No habían sido sus padres quienes le habían pedido que no abandonara los estudios, tampoco su abuelo, quien más bien se había opuesto, sino él mismo. Tenía claro desde un primer momento que no iba a ser fácil en absoluto, Pero ¿qué sería de la vida sin no existiera reto alguno?

Jake ya lo tenía todo listo, ya se había despedido de su familia hasta las vacaciones, llevaba consigo su equipaje y estaba preparado para instalarse. Claro que tendría que ocultarle a su compañero de habitación que era un dragón y todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico, pero si había conseguido (más o menos) mantenerlo a salvo todo aquel tiempo, ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto aquella vez?

El joven llego a la habitación que se le había asignado la residencia, su compañero de habitación aún no había regresado, así que comenzó a desempacar su equipaje: ropa, material, y por si se veía en algún apuro, el perro Fu le había dado un pequeño surtido de pociones, incluido una de amnesia por si alguien descubría por accidente que era un dragón. Fue entonces cuando su compañero entró por la puerta y Jake casi se cae al suelo de la impresión, era…

"¿R…Rose?"

Durante el tiempo que habían estado separados, Jake se había centrado en sus responsabilidades de dragón y en los estudios, pese a ello nunca se había podido olvidar completamente de no podía reconocerla, la muchacha había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio, aún así tenía esa preciosa mirada.

"¡Jake! Yo… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En la misma Universidad! ¡En la misma residencia y la misma habitación!"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Yo tampoco puedo creerlo!"

Se trataba de esas casualidades tan improbables, que parecía sacada de alguna película, pero no se trataba de ningún sueño o fantasía, era real, de nuevo Jake Long y Rose estaban otra vez juntos.

Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, hacía prácticamente seis años que no se habían visto, no iba a ser fácil que ellos volvieran a ser lo que fueron, y ellos lo sabían.

No fue hasta el segundo año cuando comenzaron a estar juntos otra vez, no por iniciativa propia, más bien porque de manera espontánea surgió una amenaza en la comunidad mágica, diversas criaturas desparecían, para luego aparecer gravemente heridas, en caso de aparecer, muchas no pudieron sobrevivir. Fue entonces cuando Jake y Rose decidieron hacer equipo para mitigar aquel peligro.

Siguiendo las pistas, pronto se dieron cuenta de que los crímenes, aunque violentos eran muy poco frecuentes, apenas dos o tres al mes, lo cual sin embargo no había disminuido el miedo de la comunidad mágica a salir de noche y, finalmente Jake y Rose llegaron a la conclusión de que todo aquello era obra de un hombre lobo.

Sí, los licántropos u hombres lobo eran reales, normalmente para evitar su instinto animal eran obligados por la comunidad a tomar pócimas que, o bien impedían su transformación, o bien calmaban su parte animal. Bueno, si se trataba de pociones, Jake sabía a quien tenía que acudir, así que se puso en contacto con el perro Fu tan pronto como pudo, el cual le envió por correspondencia una poción, llevaba una nota que decía « _Cuando pilles al hombre lobo en su fase lobuna le tiras la poción. Esta hará que recobre su forma humana_ »

Después de recibir la poción, Jake Long solo tuvo que esperar a la siguiente luna llena para salir a buscar al licántropo, tenía que atraparlo aquella misma noche o pasaría otro mes antes de que volviera a tener otra oportunidad.

"Jake, espera" le pidió Rose cuando este estaba a punto de salir.

"No intentes detenerme" le respondió él "Es mi responsabilidad como Dragón Americano"

"No, no es eso. Yo voy contigo"

El joven estaba encantado de que ella se preocupara hasta tal punto por él, pero temía que la bestia fuera a hacerle algún daño.

"No es seguro, además no llevas contigo tu equipo de cazadora"

"¿Y quien dice que no?" pregunto ella guiñando un ojo.

De debajo de la cama sacó una enorme maleta, dentro llevaba su equipo de ex cazadora.

"Siempre hay que estar preparada por si aparecen amenazas" añadió ella guiñando un ojo.

Jake y Rose rastrearon toda la ciudad en busca del licántropo, fue idea de ella poner un cebo a base de carne de cordero que ágilmente había robado en la cafetería del campus… pero el licántropo no había aparecido.

El joven ya había perdido la esperanza, cuando sin previo aviso oyó como algo se movía entre los matorrales y, sin previo aviso un enorme hombre lobo arremetió contra él; por fortuna, él se encontraba en su forma del dragón pues si hubiese estado en su forma humana el ataque hubiera sido letal.

Usando sus patas traseras, el dragón pudo sacárselo de encima lanzándolo a un lado, pero el licántropo volvió a la carga sin darle tiempo a usar la poción; en ese momento Rose decidió intervenir y se colgó de la espalda de la criatura pillándolo por sorpresa. Pero el hombre lobo reaccionó con rapidez y lanzó lejos a la ex cazadora.

"¡No se te ocurra hacerle el más mínimo daño a Rose!"

Y le dio un golpe al licántropo tirándolo al suelo, a continuación, sacó la poción y se la echó por encima haciendo que recuperara su forma humana.

El hombre lobo resultó ser un profesor de la Universidad, era un buen hombre, pero muy descuidado razón por la cual siempre se olvidaba de tomar el remedio para evitar su transformación y cuando se acordaba ya era demasiado tarde. Para ayudarlo, le regalaron un kit para que siempre llevara la poción a mano.

Aquella lucha les hizo recordar viejos tiempos a Jake y a Rose; a partir de entonces, siempre que había una emergencia iban juntos a resolverla. Eso causó que de nuevo volvieran a estar tan cerca como antes y, finalmente decidieron ser pareja. Ya se habían acabado los secretos, el peligro y los riesgos, podrían estar juntos, y podrían ser felices.

 **3 años después**

 **Septiembre 2017**

"Esta noche estás radiante" comentaba Jake mientras bailaba con Rose.

Era la noche de su tercer aniversario como novios, habían salido a cenar y a bailar para celebrarlo. Después de graduarse, Rose trabajaba en una importante empresa, mientras que Jake había obtenido un puesto en el Consejo de Dragones, su puesto era representarse a sí mismo como Dragón Americano.

"Gracias, tú también estás muy elegante" respondió ella.

"Te gusta más mi etapa de dragón ¿Verdad?"

"Tú sigues siendo tú"

Y, después de decir esto, ella se acercó más, ahora bailaban aún más cerca, y la música se había vuelto más romántica.

Se amaban, todo parecía ir perfecto, además se conocían ya desde hace años, es por ello por lo que Jake tenía una pregunta importante que hacerle a Rose aquella noche, por lo que le pidió ir a un lugar apartado donde adoptó su forma de dragón.

"Rose, tengo que pedirte algo importante esta noche, pero quería hacerlo en mi otra forma"

"¿Qué es tan importante para…?" comenzó a preguntar ella, pero se quedó sin habla al ver como el dragón sacaba una cajita que parecía minúscula en comparación a sus garras.

"Rose, ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?"

"Jake… yo… ¡Sí! ¡Sí que quiero!"

Y dicho esto Jake volvió a adoptar su forma humana para que ambos pudieran besarse.

Sin embargo, la boda tendría que esperar, porque pronto surgiría una amenaza que se cerniría no solo sobre el mundo mágico, sino para la Tierra entera, pero Jake y Rose estarían preparados para entonces.

* * *

 _El final es abierto porque planeo un crossover de American Dragon con "Los Vengadores" y un montón de franquicias más, y cada vez ese fanfic está más cerca._

 _Si les gustó la historia pueden dejar un review. También pueden darle "follow" en mi página de perfil para que les avise de mis futuras historias._

 _Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y espero volver a verlos en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
